Ghoul Eater
by Angela Evil
Summary: What's worse than having black blood? Having a demon living in your soul. Partially inspired by in-sideunder, partially because I was writing this on Halloween as a Soul Eater and co dress up as TG characters and then promptly deleted it because I like this idea better. TG cast in SE universe Meister!Kaneki, Weapon!Hide. Possible shipping. T for gore/language
1. Roommates

"Kaneki! Wake up, we're gonna be late!" The mostly blonde, very noisy roommate shook his meister in a furious attempt to rouse him.

"Five more minutes, Hide," the dark haired youth mumbled, turning towards the wall and curling into a ball.

"Oh no you don't," the demon sword pounced on top of his friend and began tickling him.

"Kah ha ha Hi-Hide ha s-stop he he Hide~!"

"Not until you get up!"

"I-I can-hahahah… g-get ha off hehe." The squirming boys fell out of bed in a heap, Hide still somehow on top. Kaneki flicked him on the forehead. "Like I was saying hurry up and get off. I need to get dressed, right?"

Hide's eyes suddenly flashed, "Well~," his hands twitched in the air for dramatic effect, "you have to get _un_ dressed first, ne~?"

"Don't you _dare_!" Kaneki's voice was almost a squeak. He covered his chest, pinning his t-shirt to him, almost like a girl. His face had taken on a deep shade of red.

Hide tilted his head back and laughed. It was just too easy to tease Kaneki; his poor meister was so innocent and quiet, but so badass. He would never admit just how much he cared for the boy underneath him. Hide was content with being friends. A friend could get away with jokes or pranks a lover couldn't anyway. He faked a pout. "Okay, I guess I'll just make the coffee today then."

When Hide's weight had left Kaneki's legs he flipped up. Even though he was a bookworm, he was a _very_ athletic bookworm. There was a tense silence for a heartbeat. "Fine," he finally muttered, "just don't go staring like a perv." With that Kaneki pulled his shirt off and, despite the warning, Hide's eyes were lock in amazement at just how _fucking_ chiseled he was.

"How are you so skinny and that toned? I just don't get it! It's not fair!" Hide squeezed his eyes shut and ruffled his hair in over exaggerated exasperation. He picked up Kaneki's soft sigh, the shifting of his weight to his left leg ment he was either about to kick or give a biting remark. For some reason neither of these things came; instead Kaneki stripped completely, something Hide never had the fortune of seeing, and sent a glare in the blonds direction.

"Better genetics."

"Ha? And what's wrong with my genes? I'm perfectly fabulous, thank you very much."

"Hide, your rainbow is showing."

"So?"

"Nothing I just thought you'd notice, perv." Kaneki had put on fresh boxers before walking over, gesturing at Hide to look down. The blonde complied, realizing why his pants suddenly felt unbearably tight. "You wanna go fix that while I make breakfast."

"Y-yeah… "It was Hide's turn to blush.

Kaneki rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know I don't mind your preferences, and in some cases we agree, but I _really_ feel unconfortable when my bysexual roommate can jack off to _me_ just as easily as the girly magazines he hides under the sofa."

Hide swore he could feel his ears go red, mostly from embarrassment. It wasn't fair how easily Kaneki could turn the tables on him. "H-how do you know about those?!"

"You moan _really_ loudly," he responded in a flat tone. "Oh and stop stealing my underwear already." Kaneki had slipped on his black slacks and was tucking in his white button up. The matching pinstripe jacket rested on the black satin bedsheets. He plucked his eyepatch from his nightstand. Hide had gotten Kaneki a new one for his birthday. Medical bandages weren't that practical in a fight. It was a simple black leather strap with a shinigami mask in the center.

It wasn't a second after Kaneki had left the room that Hide realized just how badly he screwed up. The entire day was going to be awkward now, just peachy.

 **0\\\\\\\\\0**

After Hide took care of his… needs, he cleaned himself up. The smell of fresh coffee drifted into his room. Unlike Kaneki's which was mostly monochromic and light blue, Hide's room was visually loud and disorganized. It, like his wardrobe was almost exclusively green and orange. The arrangement was mirrored, a bed on the anterior wall, chest of drawers at the foot of the bed, closet next to that, with a desk along the interior wall, in the corner.

The blonde peeked into the hallway, the shared bathroom to his right was empty but judging by the sink's dampness, Kaneki had already brushed his teeth and washed his face, the typical morning ritual. To the left was the rest of the apartment space, a combined living room and kitchen. He knew Kaneki would be watching the morning news, sitting on the right side of the couch on Saturdays, on the left side with a newspaper on Sundays, and dead center with a morbid novel every other day of the week. His roommate would leave Hide a cup of coffee in the microwave to keep it warm. Today it was his favorite mug, Wednesday.

Hide smiled to himself. His partner was so predictable that to see him fight was like watching a completely different person. Infact, Hide sometimes wondered if that was the case. "Having two souls must be hard, glad I only have one."

"Hm, did you say something?"

"Eh? No it's nothing," he took a sip of the scalding dark ambrosia, "It's just… sorry about… you know…" He heard Kaneki shift, Hide was facing the kitchen half of the room, his back was turned away. The demon sword felt a hard tap on his head in the shape of a book spine.

"I wouldn't be your partner if I couldn't handle something as easy as that, baka."

Hide quietly grinned into his cup. Yeah, Kaneki was a good, kind guy, and that was the sexiest part about him. He drained the last of his coffee, not caring about the burn. "Ousu! Let's get going, we're going to be late!"

"Says the guy who took twenty minutes getting ready."

"Oi!"

Kaneki was already heading out the door, his black pinstripe DWMA uniform a sharp contrast to the blinding white streets. He gave Hide a friendly smile, adjusted his eyepatch, and marched out into the Death City morning.

 **ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ**

Hide's head impacted the table. The bell had just rung and class was dismissed. He could feel the smoke curling out of his ears. Kaneki tapped his notes lightly against the table to align them before sliding it into his gray messenger bag. His friend patted his shoulder gently, "Maybe we should get you a tutor?"

"I-I'm plenty smart! It's just the impossible speed Dr. Stein talks that's giving me a headache."

"If you say so."

"What's that supposed to mean."

Kaneki chuckled his devious chuckle, "Common, they've likely posted new missions by now, maybe a battle will help you loosen up a bit."

"I'm not the one who needs to loosen up here."

"Exercise is good for your brain," he clarified.

"Fine." Hide dragged himself off the bench. He and Kaneki were part of the Senior EAT course. Some students in EAT were divided based on ability however within a group of high achieving students subdivisions were often created by varying curriculum. Certain courses, inaccessible to younger students in the same class were offered to the older students. The higher level course were also far more dangerous so allowing older and more experienced students alone to take them was considered wise. To qualify for the Senior EAT the student had to have exceptional skill and be at least sixteen years old. Seniors also had access to special missions and archived information. Kaneki would spend hours in the archives reading. Hide was always able to do his school work in those situations. The other boy's presence was soothing.

Hide's body had been on autopilot, just following Kaneki to the assignment board. He had been lost in thought and, unfortunately, just happened to be staring off into space with his eyes vaguely fixed on Kaneki's beautiful butox. When they stopped the grey eyed meister of course noticed. Hide had only realized what happened after a book slammed into the top of his head. He clutched the welt uttering a stream of profanities, looking up at Kaneki's gentle smile, book still in hand. "I spaced out geez, sorry!"

"Apology accepted." Hide's meister returned his attention to the mission board. He would know when Kaneki spotted a good one as he would always place a hand on his chin. Three. Two. One.

Kaneki put a hand up to his chin.

"It's a good one then?"

"Hu?"

"Nothing. See anything?"

"Well, maybe." He fidgeted, readjusting his eyepatch then his blood red tie, the only spot of color in his outfit. Hide straightened and walked around to see. It was a wanted poster with a hefty reward, apparently the killer was a kishin who went by the name Jason. There were likely all kinds of nasty rumors about him if Lord Death had actually posted a reward. Unlike any other assignment, there was a note at the bottom stating how incredibly dangerous Jason was and he should only be handled by top rate Senior EAT class students or DWMA staff. "This guy," Kaneki continued, "is supposed to have a strong soul but… "

"You have a feeling?"

"Yeah."

Hide had learned that Kaneki would sometimes get premonitions from his second soul in the form of dreams. While he never remembered any of these dreams the intense emotions would stay with him as feelings, and they were always right. The demon sword was not without his own intuition but unlike his, Kaneki's was very specific. "Do you think we should take it?"

"Hm." The meister shook his head, "Something else first and if it's still here tomorrow, then we go after Jason."

"Okay, but I'm still itching to cut something."

"How about this one? A witch, suspected to be hiding in Desolation Run."

"That doesn't really sound too inviting," Hide said, pulling a distressed face.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Kaneki was smiling gently.

"If you say so."

Somewhere in the distance someone was yelling about how they were "big" and going to become a god.

 **If this story gets even one view I'm going to keep writing it. I expect it to be a while in between updates however.**


	2. Memories

**Welp, this was just going to be a Halloween treat but I'ma still gonna write some. They're probably going to be short chapters though… tehe.**

Hide as his meister were on a train bound for Desolation Station, it sounded like the worst video game name a lazy developer could come up with. Kaneki was reading his book again, "The Hangman McGuffin" by Takatsuki Sen. The evenness of the onyx haired boy, coupled with the rocking click of the train soon lulled Hide to sleep. He dreamed of his past…

 _Hide had just moved to Tokyo, as an only child with busy parents he soon found himself intolerable lonely. For a while days at school were disinteresting. The boy who sat behind him was absent, apparently his mother died. Hide didn't know what he should say when they would first talk, or even if they would get along. He couldn't imagine becoming an orphan, especially if he was forced to live with the woman that caused it._

 _Hide was always perceptive but acting like a lovable idiot made him more approachable. Adults also told him all kinds of interesting things because they thought he wouldn't understand it. He was sure that the kid would have issues and, even though they never met, he wanted to be there for him._

 _It was the next day when Kaneki, he found out the name from his new classmates, came back to school. Hide was quick to notice that the grey eyed boy was never without a book. They were always the hard one too, like someone in secondary school would read. Whenever anyone went to console him, he just faked a smile. It seemed to Hide that Kaneki was truly miserable and didn't want to talk about it, he was shy sure but all he really needed was a friend. Hide complied with the unspoken request and came crashing into Kaneki's life._

 ** _︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿_ ヽ(゜□゜ ) _ノ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿_**

 _They had an argument. Kaneki had the chance to go to a special school in America call the DWMA. He was a candidate for meister and of special interest to the school. Hide knew that his friend would be able to escape the abuse and neglect he was receiving from his aunt but… it still felt like Kaneki was abandoning him. He said something he shouldn't have, Kaneki did to. Hide lost his temper for half a second, he wanted to chop Kaneki on the head. His hand came down in a fast swing, to fast to stop. It glowed suddenly surprise on both boys' faces. Hide's entire forearm had turned into a blade… heading directly for Kaneki's skull._

" _Oh no!" Fear and panic spiked in Hide's heart. Kaneki moved faster than any human he'd ever seen, dropping his weight back and slapping his hands together, palms closing around the blade, halting Hide's swing. Almost immediately Hide's had transformed back and his legs gave out. He had almost killed Kaneki._

 _The boy in question began to snicker and then burst into rounds of laughter. "How is any of this funny?" Hide asked exasperated._

" _Don't you get it, Hide. You're a weapon! We can go to the DWMA together!" A grin spread over the dark haired boy's face more sincere than any he'd worn for a long time. Hide found himself mimicking the expression._

" _I'm a weapon!" He cheered, rushing forward to violently hug his friend._

 ** _(_** ** _ﾉ'_** ** _ヮ_** ** _´)_** ** _ﾉ_** ** _*:_** ** _･ﾟ✧_**

 _It was after a week of being at the DWMA that Hide realized he just couldn't synchronize with anyone. While he had a very soothing wavelength it was apparently really hard to match up with. Meanwhile people were clamboring over one another to get at Kaneki because he seemed to have synchronization with everyone. Couple that rare trait with a remarkably powerful body and gentle nature and he was the perfect 'white knight' in training for every female weapon and even some meisters. He was admittedly a little jealous of just how perfect Kaneki seemed to be._

 _Lord Death had called him to his office, the Death room, and the demon sword was beyond nervous. Despite him being one of the strongest weapons and having the best transformation technique in the whole class, Hide still worried about being expelled. As Hide closed the gap, walking beneath guillotine gates, he got more and more worried. That's when he saw Kaneki speaking with Death. The young man's body language spoke to his discomfort as he scratched the back of his neck. Shinigami-sama nodded at something he said. Hide couldn't tell what as Kaneki's back was to him._

" _Ah, Hideyoshi-kun." The reaper leaned so his torso was almost parallel with the ground. Kaneki had spun around, a look of surprise and guilt on his face. Hide was filled with curiosity and dread. "That will be all the Kaneki-kun. Please go back to your dorm."_

 _Hide and Kaneki hadn't seen much of each other since coming to DWMA. "O-oi," he said reaching a hand out to his friend as he passed. Hide froze when he saw the cold sorrow in his grey eyes. It was the look from when they were children. The look that disappeared slowly during the course of their friendship. Not more than seven days apart and that darkness had returned. It made Hide sick. No one knew just how delicate Kaneki was, hiding behind that fake smile of his._

 _He looked after the disappearing shape of Kaneki. "Hideyoshi-kun, how long have you know Kaneki-kun?"_

" _Since we were kids." He didn't bother looking at the reaper, Kaneki wa the center of his world right now, all concern from himself was swept aside by a deep seeded worry. Lord Death's cartoonish hand came to rest on Hide's shoulder. He allowed himself to be turned around and guided up the stairs to a platform. A twisted cross graveyard surrounded it. There was a single mirror placed on the far side._

" _I have a very special mission for you, Hideyoshi-kun."_

 _For the first time Hide really looked at Death, his eyes betraying his confusion._

" _Do you know about Demons?"_

" _You mean the monster mothers use to scare little kids into behaving?"_

" _No, real Demons," when Hide continued to stare Death continued, "Before there were witches, Demons, soul eating monsters, roamed the world. All of their kind could not live without humans yet many despised them. The first witches traded their lives for Demon power, offering themselves as willing servants in exchange for strength and longevity. Their descendants, modern witches, inherited the powers and lifespans. The Demonkin all died long ago but," he raised a finger, his voice taking a bouncing cadence, "not all Demons hated humans. Less than one percent of the global population can trace their lineage back to Demons and of those only ten percent are what we call Aspects." Things were starting to fit into place. "Aspects are essentially, rebirths of the original Demon. They posses a 'Demon soul' that subsists within their own; for all effective terms, these individuals have two souls."_

" _Kaneki… he's an Aspect, isn't he?"_

 _Death remained quiet for a heartbeat. "Yes," his cartoonish hands disappeared within his robe. "Kaneki-kun is a rare opportunity for the DWMA. A living Aspect is hard to come by, especially in the 'pure state' your friend is currently in. Many times Aspects are wrongly deemed kishin because of their need for human souls. Right now Kaneki doesn't know just how dangerous he is. That is why I need you to be his partner, Hideyoshi-kun. Your soul wavelengths are a good match and that ability you have to soothe others will be invaluable."_

" _I don't understand, Shinigami-sama. Kaneki is human right? Even if he's an Aspect it doesn't change that right?" He was caught between defending his friend and listening to his god._

" _Yes, as I said, Kaneki-kun is still in the 'pure state'. His power is still dormant but… it is important you understand this, Hideyoshi-kun, it's only a matter of time before_ it _awakens. Kaneki-kun is a ticking time bomb and I'm not sure if we can allow him to live if and when he turns."_

" _No! I won't let anyone hurt my friend!" he shouted, dropping into a boxing stance. Death seemed almost taken aback by Hide's outburst._

 _He lifted his hands placatingly, "I'm not wanting that either, Hideyoshi-kun. That's why you're being assigned to Kaneki-kun. It is in his best interest that his partner is someone who genuinely cares for him more than the DWMA." Hide straightened up a little, not wanting to show just how reassured the reaper's comments had made him._

" _Does he know?"_

" _No. Keep it that way. You're dismissed."_

"Hide, we've arrived."

"Hun?" The demon sword stretched before looking out the window. A massive desert spread out into the trackless horizon. It was dusk.

"I hope you had a good nap," his partner chuckled beside him, "cause we're in for a long hike. The ruins are about a mile south-west of Desolation Hold."

"Desolation Hold?"

"The name of the town."

"That's a weird name," he got up and yawned, fiddling with the luggage rack above their heads. The train would stop soon and he didn't want to get stuck. The next stop wasn't until New Hope Village a day's ride away. Kaneki stood also, collecting his belongings.

Hide stared at his partner for a long time. The light had returned to his eyes, though it was never quite as bright, and he seemed happy. The beat of his soul was calm like usual. Hide could hear it as strongly as if he had place an ear against Kaneki's chest. They were going to be fighting a witch soon and Hide would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. He wanted to keep that beat calm because bad things would happen if Kaneki ever became erratic. At least that's what Hide thought.

Kaneki had caught Hide's spaced out look and waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, bringing him back. "Where do you go when you space out like that?"

"Japan."

"Ah," the car screeched to a stop and Kaneki slid the compartment door open, "shall we get going?"

 **Thank you, Mechwolf28, PixleKH, Terror Demon, & mr I hate znt nobles kill em.**


	3. Weapon

**So, here we go then. I have a feeling that you're going to hate me soon…**

"Cheer up, Hide."

"I don't know how you're the chipper one. This role reversal is seriously weird."

"So the witch got away, what's it matter? Firstly we proved that even without all 99 human souls we can still win against witches. And then there's the matter of shattering her soul protect, now Lord Death can find her. This was a reconnaissance mission after all, combat wasn't the objective."

"Hmph," Hide flopped down into his seat on the train, they were heading back to DWMA with no witch and covered in sand.

"Oh, common. I'm supposed to be the grumpy one." Kaneki poked his side, trying to cheer him up. "That synchronization ability we unlocked is super cool looking too."

"Yeah," Hide just couldn't stay upset. His meister was just so happy, his smiles were always infectious. "I did look awesome, didn't I." Now he was grinning like an idiot, back into his jovial mood.

\\(*＾v＾*)/

It was dark, the world flowing like liquid around the edge of Hide's blade. Kaneki was practicing another new fighting style. Their synchronized ability created a etherial black liquid that could be directed with a flick of his meister's wrist. Consequently Hide couldn't really see anything, hence the darkness. The normal "dance" wouldn't work as well either. Even though the demon sword had a superb transformation and strength, he wasn't the most coordinated weapon around. Not being able to see his meister, relying only on his ability to sense Kaneki, Hide was more likely to slip and cut the dark haired boy. In that regard it was more than fortunate that his partner was so skilled.

"Shadow hunter!" Kaneki's voice rang through the distortion, energy rebounding between their souls. The resulting shot of condensed black crystal was given direction by his meister's swing. When Kanki's grip shifted Hide instructed the projectile to shatter, exploding outward in a cone. They had been working out a grip system where Kaneki could relay silent instructions through wavelength variation and adjusting his grip on Hide's hilt. A choke hold for example meant to build up a charge, while the distance between Kaneki's hands would indicate how Hide was to curve the 'shadow'.

"Ah, I'm not so sure about that name, Kaneki. It doesn't quite feel right…"

"Yeah. It doesn't quite fit." Kaneki lifted Hide up to the light for a better look. "Your blade turns dark red, and this liquid looks more like blood than anything, only darker."

"It does kinda leave me blind though," Kaneki had tossed him into the air so Hide could change back. Their synchronization ability faded into nothingness. "It almost feels like an armor as opposed to a weapon, don't you think?"

His partner nodded in response, "We'll work on substance manipulation latter." Kaneki yawed, "It's getting late, we should get some rest. Lord Death will expect a report from us first thing tomorrow."

"Okay, Good night."

"Night." The grey eyed boy collected his things, stuffing a dark towel back into his gym bag before walking out of the exercise room, door clicking loudly behind him. Hide was left alone in the training area.

The entire far wall was occupied by mirrors, reflecting exercise equipment, training dummies, and the room's sole occupant. The weapon, unlike his meister, had been wearing his normal clothes. Green cargo shorts, black and orange hoodie, and a pair of red headphones. He had checked to see if the wanted poster for Jason was still their. "Looks like we're gonna be going back home early, hu, Kaneki?" Hide turned to see his reflection in the mirrors, continuing into infinity on both sides, "Tokyo...I got a bad feeling about this…"

 **Okay so I know this chapter is short but there's a good reason for it... you're just going to have to wait and find out though :) *evil laughter ensues***


	4. Nightmare

**Snuggle Time! Oh yes, the feel will be coming. Soon. Soon. Muhahahahaha!**

"A-ah, Kaneki?" Hide gently shook his meister's shoulder, the other boy grunted so that Hide would stop. "C-can I sleep with- er- next to you tonight?"

"It's two in the morning, Hide. What is it really?" He could just make out the grey eyes, burning with irritation in the darkness. Kaneki looked at him for a long time before rephrasing, "Hide, what's wrong?" more concerned and less annoyed. He just couldn't do it. Half in frustration and half in fear Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki's shoulders, flopping down onto the black and gray sheets.

He bit into his lip to choke back a sob. "It's just a bad dream," it was barely more than a whisper, more to convince himself than his meister. The very memory of it sent a shudder through the sword's body and his grip tensed. Hide needed the physical anchor. He needed Kaneki to understand even though he couldn't tell him about it. About seeing him dead; about cradling Kaneki's lifeless bloodied corpse in his arms; about weeping endlessly into the cold chest; about failing to protect the person he loved most.

"Alright," Kaneki spoke gently, stroking the top of Hide's head, "you can stay here tonight. Common, I'll help you get settled." His meister pulled Hide's weight into his lap and slid the sheets down. After laying him back onto the bed Kaneki pulled the sheets up. In any other situation Hide would be super aroused but he was still too shaken up to really appreciate the affection. "You need a hug?"

Hide nodded and Kaneki slid an arm underneath him, pulling the blonde close. "Thanks," he muttered into his meister's shoulder.

"Mh."

Hide drifted off quickly, Kaneki's warmth and scent permeating into his subconscious mind. He had the nightmare again and must have woken his partner up slightly because he felt Kaneki's hold tighten briefly. The dull, incomprehensible murmur of the other boy's soothing voice banished the dream, replacing it with a comfortable emptiness.

~~~~~~(-^3(/O\\\\\\)"~~~~~~

When Hide blinked awake the next morning he'd forgotten where he was. Kaneki's warm breath pooling over the blonde's shoulder, as well as his scent, quickly snapped the weapon into attention. "Uh, Kaneki?" His meister's pale hand slapped over his mouth and Hide gave a startled squeal.

"Shut up," the grey haired boy growled, "you kept me up last night so now I'm trying to sleep."

Hide tryed to move but Kaneki's other arm was wrapped around his waist like a vice, pressing his waists against Hide's back. This was all a little much for the demon sword to handle. He tried to pry off his roommate's hand as gently as possible, "B-but, we're going to be late for our flight."

"Shit," Kaneki muttered and let go. Hide immediately sprang up, a slight redness on his cheeks.

"I-I'll go get ready."

"Mhm."

Once the door to Kaneki's room had been shut Hide took several deep breaths, clutching his chest. It felt like his heart was going to explode! He had not expected an aggressive Kaneki, sure Kaneki could be a bit passive aggressive, but _that_ was dangerously close to _non-passive_ aggressive. "Holy Cows on a hot air balloon!" he muttered to himself, quickly making his way into the bathroom.

Once the hot water poured over his head, Hide felt himself relaxing. He massaged shampoo into his scalp and sighed. The steamy air felt good in the early autumn morning. Feeling especially happy today, despite a sense of impending doom lingering in his mind, Hide drew a smiley face on the frosted glass shower door and chuckled. Kaneki knocked on the bathroom door twice before opening it, "I'm coming in to brush my teeth okay?"

"S-sure." At least his meister was back to sounding normal. Hide heard the splash of the faucet and the quick plish of Kaneki flicking water onto his face. There was a shuffling pause followed by the door opening and closing again. Hide lingered, unmoving for a few seconds longer, listening to Kaneki's footsteps moving toward the kitchen before resuming his scrubbing.

Once he'd finished washing, Hide stepped out and dried off. He forgotten a fresh change of clothes, panic rising a little when he noticed a bundle on the counter. Kaneki must have brought them in for him.

When he opened the door Hide almost jumped out of his skin. Kaneki was standing right there, a coffee mug in each hand. He extended Hide's Friday mug to him. "T-thanks."

"Go ahead and pack your Toilet trees, I'm already done."

"Hm?"

Kaneki gave him a slightly sour, neutral expression. "Plane? Flight? Three hours?"

"Oh. Oh! Shit!" Hide swiped the coffee, muttered a customary thanks, and took a deep sip, flinching at the burn. Kaneki just chuckled and walked back into the living room. Today they were leaving for Tokyo on a direct flight. Lord Death had already made arrangements for them to stay in a Hotel and placed them under the supervision of a separate police branch of the DWMA called the CCG. This was going to be a long and arduous mission, but if Lord Death thought they could handle it, Hide didn't want to doubt it.


	5. Sparring

**YAY MADO-SAN! AMON! AKIRA (for like three seconds) and a poorly written fight scene! YAY!**

There were two men waiting at the airport when they arrived in Tokyo. One elderly man who seemed a little… odd; and the other was in his mid twenties and stood at an impressive height, probably 190 to 191 cm, he was the one holding the sign. The two boys exchanged a look, "Well, it's not like we were expecting anyone normal," Kaneki spoke softly, "it is still a branch of the DWMA."

"Yeah."

It was clear as they approached that they weren't what the men had been expecting either. Two lanky-looking teens that didn't seem much in the way of physically imposing. This was going to go over _so well._ "Are you Kaneki Ken and Hideyoshi Nagachika?" It was the taller man who asked, checking the sign to make sure the names were right.

"Yes," Kaneki spoke for them whenever he and Hide went somewhere that required a certain level of formality.

"Eh, excuse me," the older man spoke up next, "might I ask about your eyepatch? Perhaps why you wear one?"

"Oh, this?" Kaneki fingered the black leather for a moment, "I had an eye injury when I was little. I don't really need it anymore, but I've gotten used to it. Nothing looks right if I'm not wearing it anymore."

"So which one of you is the weapon?" the taller man asked.

"That would be me, I'm a sword."

"It's nice to see local students who've achieve so much. Ah, sorry for not introducing ourselves. I'm Mado Kureo, and this is my weapon Koutarou Amon."

"Nice to meet you," Kaneki bowed slightly, "Mado-san, Koutarou-san."

"We look forward to working with you," Hide added. He felt nervous under the older man's stare, like he was being dissected.

"Shall we head over to the CCG district office?" Amon said, seeming to sense the tension.

"Yes, the sooner we get caught up on the investigation so far, the better we can fufll our duties." Kaneki wasn't going to be any kind of help emotionally speaking, he was in business mode.

As they walked to the car Mado moved up beside Kaneki and placed an arm around his shoulder. "I'm very eager to see what that sword of yours can do, Kaneki-kun. Would you consider giving a demonstration when we get the office?"

"It all depends on _Hide_ , Mado-san. He is my _partner_ and I won't put unnecessary strain on him."

"T-That's okay Kaneki, I can do it."

"You sure?"

"Mh." Hide added a nod for extra emphasis. It made him proud to see his friend stand up for him like that but it really wasn't necessary. Amon placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. There was an unspoken communication between the two weapons. 'You have a good meister,' and an 'I know.' Hide smiled back at the taller man.

( •⌄• ू )✧

They had reached the district office and Hide gapped like an idiot. The building was huge and state of the art. Kaneki shared his wonderment at least, albeit with a more dignity. "Alright boys, This is my daughter Akira, she'll be taking your bags to the hotel. Say hello dear."

"Hello, Ken, Nagachika." Before either of them could say anything Akira had already stripped them of their bags and disappeared around a corner of one of the many hallways.

"Well," Hide began, "She's-"

"Curt." Kaneki gave him a warning glance.

"Yeah… curt."

"She gets that from her mother," Mado kept smiling at this seemingly normal occurrence. "Now, I do believe you agreed to a sparring match or some such." He clasped a hand on both their shoulders and lead them into the building. After an awkwardly quiet elevator ride, both boys were whisked into the staff exercise area. The entire floor was devoted to the gym with several large mats spread out on the left and various weights and other equipment to the right.

Hide looked to his meister for direction, receiving a reassuring smile and an outstretched hand. Kaneki's smile spread onto his own face and he transformed, leaping into the dark haired boy's palm. "You said we were sparring Mado-san?"

"I did, didn't I?" The older man began walking towards the mats and Amon's body shown with the glow of transformation. Kureo lifted his right hand into the air and a massive broad edged polearm flew through to it.

"Cool," Hide murmured. His meister had paced along beside and slightly behind Mado, ready at any moment to battle.

Once they were on the mats the older man made his move first, swinging Amon down in an arc at Kaneki's legs, likely to get him to jump. Kaneki however flipped his grip on Hide's hilt and blocked the blow with a casual flick. The demon sword hadn't expected the blow to be so hard, but held his ground in Kaneki's hand. Through Amon's blade he could feel the two older men's resonant pulse and he altered his own rhythm, Kaneki adapting quickly to the change in beat.

The next few blows were similar and came in rapid succession. Mado arching or twisting Amon at the last second to try and coerce certain actions out of Kaneki, and every time the younger man slapped the blow aside with Hide, seemingly unaffected by the impact force. Hide noticed that Amon and his partner were no pushovers; they were modulating their frequency, it varried every time their blades met, making a read impossible. What was a little on the alarmin side, Amon's beat was getting faster with every second. It seemed that he was a slow burner, the type of weapon that grew stronger the longer it was in combat.

A grin spread over Mado's face at the confused glimmer in Kaneki's eyes. He brought down another blow and Hide's meister only just managed to lift his edge up in time. Kaneki even had to brace a hand along the blade.

Hide picked up a faint tempo under Kaneki's beat, his second soul was waking up. _Not good_. "Kaneki, we're here to show off, right? Let's get to it then."

"You're right." He could hear the smile in Kaneki's reply. Energy burst between them and Hide resonated with both of Kaneki's souls, which was a surprise to say the least, but it seemed to calm whatever was trying to claw its way out.

Other members of the CCG crowded around as the fencing got more intense. Mado laughed which unsettled Hide even more, but Kaneki still had his trump card. "Is that the best you can do, Kaneki-kun? I'd hoped for more from the DWMA." Mado had gotten Kaneki pinned between Amon and the wall.

"I think this battle is done then," Amon was about to continue when both Kaneki and Hide stared laughing, completely unfazed by their situation, "What?"

"There's something you don't know about me," Kaneki chuckled, "I'm not right handed."

"Hu?" Mado grunted as he got Kaneki's foot jabbed into his stomach, sliding back enough for Kaneki to push him off. Hide glided from his meister's right hand into his left. They grey eyed boy flicked Hide's blade over his head and down to Mado's leg. The roles of who was on the defencive had been switched and Kaneki was laying back two fold the blows he'd deflected. Hide couldn't help but chuckle also, with each clash between Amon and himself, he got a closer read on their opponent's wavelength. It had plateaued and once Kaneki had matched up to it, their own wavelength ran down his blade as a black lightning. Each arc was attracted to Mado and Amon, so even if they weren't landing direct blows they were still causing some damage.

Hide got a little too comfortable coasting and was knocked out of Kaneki's hand, his blade impaling the ground, trapping him handle up. Amon was swung down again before his meister could pick him up. Fortunately the dark haired youth had caught it in much the same way as he'd caught Hide's swing years ago.

"Kaneki!"

"Hide, listen to me," Kaneki looked at him, "I think it's armor too. Demon Hunter!" Hide knew exactly what his partner wanted. The red of their resonant ability crawled up his blade from where he stuck out of the ground, the thick, black, fluid formed in the air around Kaneki wrapping up his torso and arms before condensing into segmented plate.

Without having to worry about moving, Hide was able to sense everything on the battlefield in precise detail. He was able to see through the eyes of every soul in the room; all the information was to much for him to process at first but once Kaneki's soul called out to him everything became clear. He could predict every blow before it happened and soon, even with Kaneki technically fighting bare handed, his meister was again pushing Mado and Amon back. That was until Amon's handle disconnected into two parts and he split in half.

Kaneki had dropped to avoid one blow and trapped himself. Amon's other blade pressed lightly against his neck. Their resonance dispersed and Hide transformed back. "Whew. And I thought that witch was hard to beat."

"It does kind of make it seem that she just couldn't be bothered, hu?" Kaneki said. He was covered in a thin sweat and his breathing was on the heavy side. On the whole he seemed to be far less battle worn than Mado, who was breathing very heavily and almost dropped Amon, exhaustion clearly written on his old face right beside excitement.

"I haven't had a bout that good for years. Kaneki-kun, you have a brilliant instinct and a powerful weapon. Treat him well." The older man extended his left hand with a coy smile.

Kaneki shook his hand and laughed weekly, "Looks like experience won out over youth and vigor." Once Amon changed back into a human shape all the gathered members of the CCG applauded, startling both Hide and his meister. He had a sheepish look on his face as he stood, Kaneki seemed to be similarly affected by the attention.


	6. Awoken

**And this is where Hide was right. Very bad things indeed**.

* * *

"Kaneki!" Hide rushed over to his partner, who at the moment was trying to prevent the afreet currently on top of himself from taking a bite out of his head. The demon sword transformed his forearm and decapitated the raving mad-woman before she could do more harm. His blade had hit that sweet spot right beneath the brainstem and glided cleanly through the vertebrae of her neck without a single speck of blood. Instantaneous, if not painless, death.

"Ugh. Thanks partner." Kaneki lay on the concrete trying to just catch his breath. The sounds of the CCG fighting echoed unceasingly through the abandoned mall. Jason had this charisma to him that drew people, in or so it seems, and was able to convince or coerce over three hundred individuals to join his group as afreets; all of whom were currently trying to fight off the CCG's invasion. Right now Hide's total kill count was seventy eight between Kaneki and himself. Understandably his meister was exhausted.

Hide knelt down next to Kaneki's head, protectively glancing at the fighting going on around them, determined to kill any afreet that dared to attack his friend. He must have had a fairly dark aura because not even the CCG came anywhere near them, the entire flow of combat breaking and encircling, but never approaching. Hide couldn't help but compare it to a rock cutting the flow of a stream.

"I can see why this was a senior EAT and faculty only mission," Kaneki muttered. "There are just so many of them."

"Mm." Hide grabbed Kaneki's hand in his own and pulled the other boy to his feet. "I got seventy eight, you?"

"Really? I could have sworn we were at eight one already."

"I counted the triplets as one cause they were all kind of weak."

"Oh," Kaneki flicked his wrist as Hide transformed, probably shaking some dust of his suit coat. "Is that-"

"Mado-san?" Hide spat the name in sheer surprise. The old weapon fanatic was dual wielding Amon and downing clutches of afreets like he was slicing through paper, laughing like a maniac all the while.

"And I thought Dr. Stine was scary." Kaneki had a humorous bounce to his voice. It was difficult to understand for Hide. Was his meister _enjoying_ the fray, even after almost getting killed? How could Kaneki shrug off something like that. He'd almost panicked seeing his friend struggling, pushing back a mad and slobbering _thing_ that was trying to eat him.

"The sooner we down Jason, the better."

"Alright," Kaneki's grip shifted into a two handed stance. Hide could feel the beat quickening and the name Kaneki had called out while sparring with Mado sprung from them simultaneously. "Demon Hunter!" Hide's meister moved with the determination of cleaving everything in the blade's arc. Their blackened slash tore through the air, ripped up the ground, and pierced every afreet that wasn't aware enough to move in time with a boom like thunder. Many CCG officers turned in amazement to stare at the DWMA students.

With not a word nor a glance at their fellow fighters they moved on. Any other afreets they encountered received a swift slash to the neck and not even a second glance. The halls were soon cramped with the floating souls, obscuring anyone trying to follow.

When Kaneki burst through the double doors into a massive domed room, screams of agony greeted their ears coupled with a laugh that sent ice through Hide's blood. A large man in a white suite and hockey mask was torturing someone by cutting off their fingers and toes. The checkered tile floor was covered in bloodstains and massive red beams ran up to the ceiling, making the entire space feel like one giant cage.

Kaneki sucked in a breath, rage and fear boiling in his gray eye. The dark haired youth was shaking, heart palpitating so violently that Hide could feel it "What's wrong?" It made some level of sense to be terrified and enraged by what was going on but Kaneki, even when he was really pissed, _always_ maintained his composure in battle. This was the first time Hide ever experienced Kaneki like this.

The white suited man's laugh died away as his victim began blubbering. Whoever was strapped to that single chair had broken. What came next was an irritated growl. "No! You're not supposed to break yet! We've not even gotten to the good part!" Furious, the man grabbed his victim's head and with an effortless tug, ripped it clean off. Moments later a bright blue soul wavered about, hovering over the chair.

"Yamori." Kaneki had said it so softly that Hide almost hadn't heard it.

Somehow the monstrous man had detected it as well, turning slowly to face the DWMA students. A grin broke out over the blonde Yamori's face as he pulled off his mask completely. "Kaneki!" He cracked a finger and Hide's meister shuddered at the sound. "You've come to me this time around. Perfect! I've missed you so much, Kankei! That strong will of yours, let me break it again!"

Hide expected Kankei to move, expected him to block, or attack back as Jason charged them, but he did none of these things. Kaneki seemed to be paralyzed, rooted in place by visions of his demon's soul. Hide forced their resonant ability to wrap around his Meister, protecting the shocked boy from most harm. Every few seconds the sword received flashes of what dominated Kaneki's scenes so completely. Agony unlike anything he thought anyone could experience wracked Kaneki's body.

Just like the poor man they'd seen upon entering Kaneki had been tortured, only worse. Hide shuddered internally, feeling and hearing what his meister had experienced in a previous life. A live centipede crawling, burrowing through the soft tissue of his ear. That particular experience shattered Hide's focus, violently blowing apart the black mist-like armor that Hide had been using to manipulate Kaneki's body into fighting back.

Jason slammed a fist into Kaneki's shoulder sending Hide clattering across the floor. "Kaneki! No!"

His meister cried out in pain before Jason seized his throat, lifting Kaneki into the air. The dark haired boy pulled at Jason's grip, trying to get his breath desperately. Kaneki's eye was no longer glazed over and his legs wrapped around Jason's forearm in an attempt to break it.

Hide changed back into a human shape just in time for two massive, spiked limbs to erupt from Jason's lower back. Realization washed coldly through Hide's soul. Jason wasn't just a strong soul, not just an afreet, he was like Kaneki, an aspect. It all made sense and Hide quietly cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. A bolt of pain shot through the demon sword when he tried to reach out to Kaneki's wavelength. It was inundated with madness and terror, horrific visions of what would happen next playing through Kaneki's mind. Hide pulled away, unable to bear it.

Kaneki's pained scream tore through the nightmares that still clung to Hide's consciousness. One of those strange limbs on Jason's back stabbed through Kaneki's torso. "No!" Before Hide even realized what he'd been doing, strength fueled by a hatred he'd never felt before forced his legs into motion, pulling him off the ground and charging at the white suited man.

Hide saw his opportunity and took it. Leaping onto the taller man's back and transforming his forearms into blades. He stabbed into Jason's shoulder, slicing the nerves and muscles used to control his arms then immediately bringing down a double swing at the base of the limb impaling Kaneki. The 'V' shape of his blow, slid through the blueish muscle-like substance and Kaneki fell to the floor. Jason roared in pain and anger, slapping Hide away with his other spiny appendage.

Hide gasped in pain at the feeling of rough scales scraping into his back, blood pooling into what was left of his hoody. He could see Kaneki, limp, eye gazing directionless, a slight rivulet of blood forming a pool from the corner of his mouth. The sense of loss from Hide's nightmare just two days before threatened to choke him. "K-Kaneki." One of his hands stretched to reach his meister who lay half the room away. Tears stung at Hide's eyes and he could make out the same on Kaneki's face.

"You can't be dead yet, Kaneki," Jason leaned forward slightly and with a shuddering motion began testing his arms, touching his thumb to his fingers, even cracking a few. The newly healed flesh could be clearly seen through the gaps in Jason's white suit coat. A mix of hope and horror rooted itself in Hide's throat. If they were they same, Kaneki could heal too.

"Hey!" He shouted, forcing himself to his feet. Jason's head snapped in his direction. "Get the _fuck_ away from my meister!"

Jason snarled before a smile broke over his face. "I know Kaneki, I'll force you to wake up by feeding you your friend's soul. Then we can continue playing just like old time. Hold on a little longer, I'm sure this won't take more than a second."

Hide had an insane idea as Jason charged him. In the beginning he'd caught glimpses of the brute's wavelength but now that he knew what to look for, he could find a weakness. Every time Hide caught a blow from Jason on his bladed forearms the picture became clearer. Like Kaneki, Jason's soul looked like a nesting doll of sorts. The afreet egg was surrounded by the demon soul but they were linked together at the base of Jason's spiked limbs.

Somehow Hide managed to avoid a sweep by copying Kaneki's fighting style. He wasn't nearly as good as his meister but every time Jason made a move to grab at him, Hide transformed that part of his body, cutting at the white suite.

He rolled under Jason and stabbed both of his arms into the base of the limbs. Jason roared in pain, trying to reach behind to grab Hide's head. Hide yanked his arms out, flipped backwards onto his hands and transformed his legs beneath the knees, stabbing into Jason's lower back again.

When Hide twisted and sliced his legs upward and out Jason fell onto his knees. The cut flesh bled profusely boiling and morphing, but not healing. Jason tried to stagger to his feet, looking at Hide with color morphed eyes. Hide forced Jason's head onto the ground with a kick, grabing a fistfull of the pale blond hair, and placing his bladed arm against the monster's neck. Somehow a question he'd never even considered came from his mouth, the way he spoke it very similar to Kaneki, "What's one thousand minus seven?"

Jason started laughing. "Kaneki, you clever bastard."

Hide didn't even flinch, slicing through Jason's neck slowly, making sure the man who'd cause Kaneki so much pain didn't leave this world peacefully. The appearance of Jason's soul had been what jarred Hide into urgency. "Kaneki!" he seized the glowing, glass-like bubble and sprinted over to his meister's side. Propping Kaneki's head on his leg, giving the other boy's shoulders a slight shake, "Kaneki! Oi!" Tears spilled over his cheeks, graciously blurring the view of his bloodied friend, "Kaneki, wake up! We're going to be late." Kaneki was entirely unresponsive.

Hide sniffed at the running of his nose and looked at Jason's soul. Who knows how much power he'd get by eating this but that would mean letting Kaneki die. There was no way he'd give Kaneki the little blue soul hovering over the chair either, it would go against everything the DWMA taught. But Kaneki was a meister, he wasn't supposed to consume souls at all! Either way it meant Kaneki reawakening as an aspect, becoming a demon that consumes souls. The DWMA wouldn't let him live. Wouldn't it be more merciful just to let Kaneki go? "No." Jason's soul caved slightly in Hide's tightening grip, "Fuck the DWMA, I'm not letting you die on me, Kaneki!"

He forced the soul in his friend's mouth, pushing into the back of Kaneki's throat. The dark haired boy's body stiffened and one hand grabbed onto Hide's wrist like a vice. While Kaneki was weakened substantially it still really hurt. The glazed eye fixed on Hide pleadingly, almost like his meister was begging him not to do this.

Hide shook his head, "Common, Kaneki, you have to swallow. I-I don't care if you hate me after this, at least you'll be alive." He pulled his hand out and forced Kaneki's mouth shut, pinching the other boy's nose as well. "I promise not to leave you, no matter what, okay? So, just please, live." Kaneki struggled for a few moments longer before Hide saw his friend swallow. Nothing happened for one second, then another, and another, and… Hide was crying, cradling Kaneki's lifeless body in his arms. His friend had lost to much blood, or maybe Jason's soul hadn't worked, or… or… Despair and futility clasped over Hide's heart like lead.

A radiant burst of energy threw Hide back, Kaneki was standing, hands tangled in his now snow white hair, screaming in pain. The light condensed into an image of his souls a blue external shell with something dark red inside of it. Cracks formed over the blue surface and four long dark red limbs forced their way out. At the same time four scaled tentacle-like appendages burst from Kaneki's lower back.

Hide didn't care if he would get hurt, but he knew this was Kaneki's inner demon, not the boy he loved. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around his injured friend's body. The gaping wound in Kaneki's torso knitted together and Hide only hugged tighter. "Give him back! Give back my Kaneki!" Hide squeezed his eyes shut, the pained shout died away and Kaneki fell limp in his arms.

The demon sword gazed at his meister's face, the calm and gentle features, reinforced by the steady beat of his heart, and even breathing, relaxed Hide. "Nugh." Kaneki twitched and opened his eye slowly, it was still a tranquil gray like it'd always been. "Hide? What happened? I… I can't-"

"Hey, it's okay," Hide rubbed small circles over Kaneki's back, "you got hit in the head and passed out, somehow I was able to keep our resonance up and we got him, Jason's gone now. He can't hurt you ever again."

"Oh." Kaneki wrapped his arms around Hide and let him support their weight, far too exhausted for much anything else. "Let's go… home…"

Once it seemed like Kaneki was dozing again, Hide lifted him in his arms and walked away from that horrible place. "I'll always remember my promise, Kaneki, even if you don't."

* * *

 **Well that was long… over twice as long as chapter 4… ugh, I know I wasn't able to catch all my errors, sorry.**


	7. Renewed

**Sooooo… that happened. Meaning that this chapter must be cute~. The SE cast (or at least Black Star) will probably show up soon, I still have yet to make up my mind.**

Hide let out a long sigh, the warm herbal bath seeping into his injuries. They were still in Tokyo living in an apartment the CCG provided them with. Killing Jason had opened a whole can or worms with a secret afreet organization call Aogiri. In a way it seemed natural for Aogiri to exist. Why wouldn't afreets form groups if they knew the DWMA would come after them. Hide just couldn't unwind despite his relaxing environment; tumultuous worries still tugged violently at his mind, each insisting its own importance and thrusting itself to the forefront of Hide's thoughts.

Hide slid low into the tub, water sliding just above his lips, and creased his brow at one such thought. He'd still have yet to report to Shinigami-sama, and then there was Kaneki. Hide blew a few bubbles pensively. What was he going to say? He'd have to take responsibility for what happened surely; there was also the matter that Jason had been an aspect as well. Not to mention that Hide's meister and the madman had history, very bad history, in Kaneki's past life.

The blonde shook his head violently at the notion that the demon soul was still Kaneki. It couldn't be possible, right? He rubbed his hands over his face and sat up again, trying to recall what he'd been told about demons. " _Aspects are essentially rebirths of the original Demon. They posses a 'Demon soul' that subsists within their own; for all effective terms, these individuals have two souls."_ he muttered into his palms. "Rebirths…" Hide growled at himself, frustrated that he didn't know enough about aspects yet, but then again not even the Reaper knew that much seeing as he wanted to study Kaneki.

As he shifted back into a relaxed lying position, Hide winced at the twinge of pain in his back. Jason's attacks left deeper wounds than he thought and he felt dull, blunted even, from the effort it took to pierce that monster's hide. Hide's eyes traced the ceiling tiles, recalling the resistance he'd felt. Certainly conventional weapons wouldn't do jack against an awakened aspect. He found himself thinking of how Kaneki might be affected. The now white haired youth hadn't woken up since they'd got back from the mission three days ago.

It was for thus that a knock on the bathroom door made the sword jump out of his skin. "H-Hide," there was an audible yawn, "you in there?" Hide leapt out of the tub, almost opening the door before he remembered that he was naked.

The sword was left blushing in chagrin, thankful his meister couldn't see him, "Ah, yeah! Good you're finally up… er… Hey, you took a pretty bad blow so you should still be resting, okay?" Hide leaned his ear against the door at a long pause of silence, heart beating irritatingly loud almost as if to spite him.

"Okay." The response was low and groggy.

"Y'want me to make some soup?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

Well that was one worry mostly handled. Hide paced the two steps back to the tub and yanked open the drain. With that done the sword hurriedly dried himself off and pulled on his clothes, briefly chastising himself for forgetting a shirt. With a slight groan, Hide gently stretched his shoulders and lower back before draping his towel over his shoulders.

The apartment bathroom was a decent size, larger than their one at the DWMA for sure, and goldenrod in color. Most might complain of it being visually exhausting but Hide was especially partial to the hue. In contrast, the main living space was muted gray blues with black and chrome accents in the form of stained wood finished floors and updated appliances. While the bedrooms had been smaller and designed with utility in mind over visual appeal. The entire space was connected with the front door opening into a hallway, with a washer and dryer in a closet, leading into the kitchen which in turn flowed into the combined living and dining room. The main bathroom was too the right with a suite style pair of rooms to the left.

There was a balcony that connected the two bedrooms on the outside as well. Kaneki would probably be sitting out there with a book. However, to Hide's surprise, his meister was standing in the kitchen brewing himself a cup of coffee. The grey eyed youth glanced at Hide, looking him up and down once before turning back to the kettle. "You look more banged up than I do."

Hide gave a slightly nervous laugh, "Well, y'know, it's not easy fighting by yourself."

"Hm." That was the only acknowledgement that Hide had spoken.

Hide walked over to Kaneki and leaned on the dark granite countertop, "Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit… spacy."

Kaneki looked dead into his eyes and Hide could see the distress, hear his partner swallow. "I, uh, had a weird dream…" The paler boy broke the gaze first, "I-I was hurt really badly and couldn't think straight… then you showed up, told it was going to be okay an-..." Kaneki clenched his teeth and looked down, his eyes beginning to mist up. "I-I killed you…"

Hide felt like he'd just been hit by a train. Kaneki didn't seem like himself because he was more than just himself now, wasn't he? Those premonition dreams, the memories locked in his demon soul… He could probably remember them, which means either Kaneki was projecting Hide into the memory of his past life or Kaneki was going to kill him sometime in the future. Neither of these option boded well

"Wow," Hide murmured. Instead of backing away, he moved in closer, wrapping his arms around Kaneki's waist and resting his cheek against his meister's shoulder blade. "Oh well."

"Hu?" Kaneki looked over his shoulder at Hide with confusion in his dark eyes, like he also understood the full implications of his dream.

"I'm not letting go," Hide gave a playful squeeze. "Never."

"Bu-But."

"Shut up already. If you worry about it, it'll become real," Hide locked eyes with his friend again, "or at least that's what my mother always told me."

Kaneki stared, dumbfounded for a moment before a grin pulled at his porcelain smooth face. The expression was followed by a sound Hide just couldn't get enough of, Kaneki's genuine laugh, light, airy, and rolling. "No wonder you're always so laid back, Hide."

"Yep." He dug his chin into Kaneki's shoulder, "Chin attack!" Kaneki's response was to squirm out of Hide's grip, laughing uncontrollably. The chin attack always got him laughing.

"Alright! Alright! H-Hide, enough." Kaneki gently shoved him off and got to pouring the now done coffee. Hide in the meantime put on a pot to make his promised soup. Kaneki complained that he was putting in too much salt and Hide respond with some overused, stupid comeback as ironically as possible. He hadn't expected the hint of red to color his meister's cheeks.


	8. Looking Glass prt1

**Sorry about the extended hiatus guys. Really not my intention but there's been a lot going on and I've just not had the time to sit and write like I used to. This chapter is short mostly as a set up for the next one. So y'know, more soon. Hopefully.**

* * *

Hide's breath fogged over the glass and his finger glided slickly through it. A soft ringing sound emanated from the rippling surface. Instead of the Reaper answering a young man in a dark tailored suit with three white stripes covering half his hair answered the call. "You've reached the Death Room, Death the Kid speaking." the youth had a light stint to his voice that Hide found incredibly odd.

"I'm looking for Lord Death." The blonde arched his eyebrows in genuine sense of 'lost'.

"Oh, father is dealing with his death scythe right now."

"Father?" well that certainly explained the cadence. Hide gave an irritated huff, sure it was the middle of the day as far as Death was concerned but to him the time was close to 3:00am. "Can you tell him it Hideyoshi calling from Japan with a report… on Kaneki Ken."

The young man looked more confused than Hide had. "I don't know what that has to do with anything but… if you're from the senior EAT then it must be important. One moment please." The boy departed from the mirror and Hide could clearly hear the loud bouncing voice of the Shinigami from the other end.

A voice the demon sword didn't recognize shouted loudly over the rest, "From the Senior EAT class! He must be strong then. Finally an opponent to prove how amazing I am." A young man with blue spiked hair jumped in front of the mirror and adopted a powerful stance. "You hear me?! I'm going to fight you and beat you because I am the greatest assassin Black Star!"

Hide just glared for a long time at the over enthusiastic boy. Normally he'd share the boundless energy but not at 3 in the goddamn morning. "Look, _kid_. I'm tired, it's been a long ass day for me and I can't hit the hay until I talk to death, so shut up and let me get this over with." Hide had tried to sound pleasant but he was pretty sure his smile looked more like a grimace. The boy, Black Star, carried on about how great he was for a solid minute before he earned a reaper chop.

"Sorry about that, Hide-kun. Now you said this was about Kaneki-kun?" The reaper's usual cadence was gone, a shift that wasn't lost on the students still in the death room. Hide let the silence extend trying to figure out what to say.

He settled on the whole truth. What else could he do? "Jason is dead but we failed to retrieve his soul. He was an aspect, Shinigami-sama."

"I see. The Reaper's eyes narrowed. "But you said this was about Kaneki-kun."

Hide clenched his hand to his sides. "Jason and Kaneki had history. Very _bad_ history. I got glimpses through our resonance… none of it is… Jason tourtured Kaneki before. It- It triggered Kaneki's awakening. I don't know how far reaching the effects are but I haven't noticed anything terribly amiss." Hide lifted a hand to his face trying to rub the growing memories of that horrible pain from his mind. "I don't know how but I think I can calm whatever is trying to claw its way out. I can keep Kaneki sane."

The reaper was silent for a long time. Silence is terrifying right now.

"Alright, Hide-kun. If you can keep him under control then I see no harm in his existence. I want you two on the first flight back here tomorrow. That organization, Aogiri, it is possible there are other aspects connected to Kaneki there. The last thing we need is him losing his head."

Hide released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Thank you, Shingami-sama."

"Sleep well." The reaper was back to his plucky voice and the call ended. Hide collapsed into bed, completely out the second he hit the pillow.

* * *

 **I would like to point out, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , motivates like comments. You're feedback is what prods me to keep writing good shit. Even if it's negative, hey at least I can improve. That being said, happy Easter!**


	9. Looking Glass prt2

**Sorry this took so long...**

Hide blinked awake to strong arms wrapped around his chest. The familiar pale skin set an unsettling contrast to black nails. He sighed. It seemed the universe was dedicated to tormenting him. Kaneki's breath on his shoulder was agitating and distracted Hide from thoughts of what the day might bring.

"Hey," he nudged Kaneki's cheek a few times and the boy blinked awake with a groan. "Morning, sunshine."

"Hm." Kaneki pressed his forehead into Hide's shoulder, refusing to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Nightmare?"

Hide's meister nodded.

"Not that I'm objecting really, but I'm not a teddy bear. Y'know that right?" Hide tried to keep a light stint in his voice. Kaneki didn't seem to notice the effort however, being far too engrossed in the scars now decorating his back. Hide fliched when Kaneki brushed a finger over one.

"I'm sorry." His meister's whisper was hoarse and creased in regret.

Hide shifted so he was facing the white haired boy, wrapping his own arms around Kaneki's shoulders in a crushing hug. "You almost died, Kaneki. I wasn't strong enough to protect you… I promise it won't happen again. I'll be more reliable. I won't flinch from you or run away. _Ever_."

"Hide it's not your fault. I-"

"No!" Hide tightened his grip on Kaneki's shaking frame, staring into his meister's watery grey eyes. "I am the weapon in this relationship. I've always been right in front, remember? That my _job_. Just trust me with this." He tapped Kaneki's chest right over where the aspect's soul rested. "You don't ever have to be alone, alright?"

Hide has never seen Kaneki at a loss for words before, not like this. The boy in his arms looked so close to crying but there something holding back the tears, like Kaneki didn't have anymore to shed. His meister nodded again, lips quivering into a relieved smile. Had Kaneki's nightmare been about Hide dying again? Leaving? He would _never_ do that, not when Kaneki had already done so much to save him.

"Let's get coffee, m'kay? Then we need to pack. Shinigami-sama ordered us back since we did kill Jason." Hide pulled his arms back and sat up, one of Kaneki's hands still lingering on the small of his back.

"Yamori…" Kaneki's voice had a terrifying coldness to it Hide had not expected. It sent an involuntary shiver up his spine and his meister flinched. "Sorry," Kaneki muttered.

"Heh, yeah okay. Let's just not talk about him at all if that'll make you feel better." Hide nudged Kaneki with an elbow. His eyes unconsciously took stock of his meister's wellbeing, checking every healed injury on Kaneki's bare torso...Bare? Hide felt his cheeks heat up and a devious smile ripped over his face. "Kaneki, did sleep next to me all night _naked_?"

Kaneki looked like he had be scandalized, face bright red all the way to his ears. It was adorable. "Hide, no."

"Hide, _yes_."

"I-I'm wearing boxers, obviously."

"Hmm~?" Hide leaned in and Kaneki leaned back. It was a little disappointing but honestly the sword was just glad that his meister was recovering so well. Both boys were laughing as Kaneki pushed Hide's face back.

They climbed out of bed and Kaneki slipped on a pair of pajama pants that had been discarded on the floor. "I'll get started on coffee, looks like you'll need it."

"Is it that obvious?" Hide rubbed under his eyes pensively.

Kaneki gave him a gentle chuckle, pushing open the door to Hide's room and then froze. His meister's body stiffening, and the smile plummeting off his face. Kaneki's posture was suddenly different, hostile and wary, the skin along his lower back darkening as if whatever monster sleeping in his soul was preparing to strike out.

"Kaneki?" Hide pushed his way in front of his friend to see the cause. There in the living room was a tall man in a brightly colored suit. He flashed Hide what should have been winning smile but it came off creepy. 'Who the hell are you?" Hide didn't disguise the growl in his voice, letting the intruder know he'd picked the wrong people to try something on.

"Tsukiyama Shuu."

Hide jumped at Kaneki's cold, authoritative tone. Icy dread snagged at Hide's soul. This was another aspect, wasn't it. That freaky indigo haired man looking much too gratified at hearing Kaneki say his name was _another_ aspect. Hide morously considered how rare aspect were supposed to be and the likelihood of him having met two, both who were related to Kaneki in some capacity, in just two days. Slim.

"Kaneki-kun, it's good to see you again. I was so worried when I heard you were going to fight Jason."

"Hide," Kaneki's palm laid over the blonde's shoulder, though he refused to stand aside. No way was Hide trusting a word from this guy's mouth. His meister sighed. "Hide." His voice was a little calmer and when their eyes met, the weapon understood the unspoken request. He transformed into a blade, wincing internally at his meister's chokehold.

Tsukiyama gasped, clearly not expecting Hide to be anything more than a meal. Well, probably. Kaneki leveled Hide's slightly blunted edge at the intruder. "You needn't worry over me, Tsukiyama-san. I have already got a sword this time around." Hide didn't like the sound of that. "He's far more loyal than my last."

The other aspect visibly flinched at what was likely a jab at a past betrayal. "You didn't give me a choice."

"Bull shit," Kaneki scoffed.

"You were leaving an-"

"And then you tried to eat me, Shuu." Kaneki's voice dipped dangerously and Tsukiyama looked dejectedly at the floor.

"Please give me another chance, Kaneki-kun."

"No, I've forgiven you too many times before. Get out."

Hide watched the scorned aspect scowl and stalk over to the door. " _Au revoir_ , Kaneki-kun."

There was a long breath of silence leaving Hide only to briefly wishing he'd cut that foppish man into pieces. But the uncomfortable air remained around Kaneki through the rest of the morning. Coffee was had in silence and not a word was exchanged outside of the bare minimum while packing. Hide dragged a hand down his face in aggravation. Kaneki was getting better and now… He was worried for what was to come.


	10. The God and the Demon Prologue

**loganjwynn** **\- more of an unrequited than a slash fic.**

* * *

Hide trudged up the stairs towards the DWMA, Kaneki just a step behind him. His meister was much more relaxed and the sword heaved a relieved sigh. This was fine. Just keep up this calmness, this quiet, and everything will be alright. It didn't stay quiet for very long. The same blue-haired boy from the Death's mirror blocked their path, a grin on his face. Hide groaned.

"Haha! Are you ready to face my awesomeness?" Black Star had a chain-scythe in his hands, pointing at them.

Kaneki gave Hide a look.

Hide shrugged.

Kaneki sighed. "Hello," his partner turned to address Black Star. "I'm not sure we've met. I'm Kaneki Ken from the Senior EAT class and this is my partner Hide." Hide's meister extended a hand to the younger boy.

Black Star dropped into raucous laughter. Pointing to the sky and belting out his name. "I'm going to be a god!"

"I see." Kaneki's voice was smooth and polite, but Hide notices the slight stiffening in his partner's shoulders, the subtle twitch of his left eye, the shortening of his breath by a hair. His meister withdrew his untouched palm to his side and straightened up. "Well, if you excuse us, we'll be going to class now."

Hide flinched at the ice in Kaneki's voice. The white haired young man did _not_ need someone as oblivious as Black Star pestering him at the moment. Hide was boisterous sure, but at least he paid attention to his meister's behavior, checking himself in response. He still felt a little bad for the kid, that star on his shoulder… It would only cause the boy pain.

They walked past Black Star, Hide keeping his focus on Kaneki's back. He could feel the vibrations in the air behind him. Interesting how far along Black Star was with his soul control for someone so young. Hide didn't deneigh his potential, but he couldn't match someone like Kaneki. Ever.

Hide thought it was ironic. The boy who wanted to surpass a god, was preparing to fight a demon that could kill a god. _No, Kaneki isn't that thing. He isn't._

Black Star charged. Kaneki flicked his wrist to the left. Hide ducked under the blow, straightening up just as Black Star tried to use him as a springboard. The kid flipped back and the older boys turned to face him. Hide could see a venom in the youth's eyes he didn't expect.

Kaneki made a quick motion with his wrist, turning it palm up and clenching a fist before flicking his hand open towards the ground. It was a simple maneuver for unarmed combat. If Black Star couldn't handle this there was no way he'd be able to handle Kaneki fighting seriously.

Hide nodded.

It was Kaneki that rushed forward, dropping his weight low in a sliding kick. Black Star jumped with an arrogant grin, just in time for Hide's fist to connect full speed with his stomach. The sword channeled a pulse of his soul wavelength out his elbow for an extra bit of propulsion.

Black Star gasped, clutching his abdomen as he came skidding to stop some feet away. Kaneki casually brushed the dust off his shoulders. Hide rotated his wrist a little. Even though he wasn't trying to hurt Black Star he'd put in more power to override the assassin's natural resistance. For maybe half a second the only sound was Black Star trying to catch his breath.

Hide felt more than heard the worried pulse of the blue-haired boy's weapon. "I'm fine, Tsubaki." Black Star growled and then smiled.

"What do you think?" Hide leaned towards Kaneki, whispering.

"Nothing. If he wants to keep attacking we show him why we earned our position, otherwise ignore him."

Hide gave a nervous chuckle as they both turned back to the school. "It's rare for you not to try and talk him down. Not feeling up to dealing with him?"

"I already have one overly excitable person in my life, I don't need another." Kaneki's smile was gentle.

Hide was relieved. It didn't last. Black Star charged, his weapon changed into a shortsword. In that same moment, when the blade connected with Kaneki's hand, Hide condensed their soul wavelength into the black armor, just along his meister's palm. Kaneki gripped the blade and stared down at Black Star contemplatively.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'll take it personally."

That venom Hide had noticed before had turned bitter, defiant, and even desperate. He found it odd in some regards that this kid was trying so hard to be something he wasn't, an assassin, a killer, just to disprove his family's dishonor. It felt… How did he feel about this? It's a little too close for comfort if he were to be totally honest.

Kaneki's hand clenched down harder than strictly necessary and 'Tsubaki' cried out. This seemed to snap Black Star out of whatever funk he had worked himself into. The young man tried to pull back, but Hide's meister held firm.

"You should take better care of your partner, Black Star. No one ever became a god with a broken sword." He let go, allowing the assassin to stumble back. "You'll make it far, but not by recklessly challenging your betters." Kaneki turned to Hide and nodded. "The Reaper wants to see us; if you're willing to listen, I might be convinced to show you some more substantial swordplay."

Hide let out a breath he'd not realize he was holding. That could have ended badly. Good thing Kaneki's mood has been improving since coming back. He watched his meister retreating back, himself still standing there with a relaxed posture. His glance flicked back to Black Star.

The blue haired boy had a… difficult to place expression. "You guys gonna be okay?"

Tsubaki changed back into a human shape and Hide found his eyes immediately drawn to her… well endowed chest. Hmm, okay. Nice… Hot damn, really. None of these were appropriate given the situation however. "Y-yes, we're fine," Hide's attention was drawn up to her eyes while the weapon seemed more preoccupied with Black Star.

"He could have killed you, y'know."

They both snap their gazes to him, each displaying a mix of shock or frustration as the case may be.

"What?" Tsubaki's voice was quiet and tight.

Hide shrugged. "Shit went down in Tokyo; he's not… the same really." He briefly wondered if he should even be saying this, but damn it he's worried and he needs to tell someone that just _might_ understand. "Turns out there's a lot of problems for him just cause who Kaneki's ancestors are." Hide leveled his stare on Black Star and it seems like something occurs to the kid. "Anyway, demon blood or no, I'm going to be there for him," he nods toward Tsubaki, "just like she'll be there for you, no doubt."

Hide hears Kaneki call him.

"I should get going… See ya later, maybe?"

Black Star just stares at him for a moment, then nods. And Hide feel all kinds of relieved. Maybe he can make a powerful ally. Someone else that'll be on Kaneki's side with him.

* * *

 **It's late, I'll fix any errors I missed later...**


	11. The God and The Demon Prt 1

**Mustard-chan** **\- People like you make my week. Thank you all for hanging in there while I slowly kill myself with work and way too many projects.**

 **Kisaragi Senketsu** **\- I loved the dynamic that I could play with. Kaneki being the weapon felt to obvious to me (what with the being a ghoul and all). I especially like how it affects the drama of their relationship. Mutually dependant. I think if I make Hide a deathscythe he'd have the ability to fight on his own just like Kaneki but both will have glaring weak points the other has to cover.**

 **NaruShika-Forever** **\- ^\\\\\\\\\\\^**

* * *

Hide sighed, leaning back against one of the entryway pillars. He'd been approached by a girl with pigtails and her partner. Scythe by the feel of it. Apparently they were part of the same remedial class as Black Star and Death the Kid. A valedictorian before one screw up set them all the way back. Probably could have been in the senior class if she was a few years older. Hide chew on a lollipop sick he still had, thumb tracing the scars on his lower back. It had been nearly a week and he still had a chip or two on his blade when he transformed. "Heh, what a pain."

"Mr. Hideyoshi?"

The demon sword blinked a few times, gaze shooting over towards the school. There she was, dusty blonde pigtails and stylized tailcoat. Her partner supplied a "Sup." as they got closer.

"Hey, Maka right? Why did you want to talk to me?" She didn't feel openly hostile, the books she always seemed to carry implied she was the astute, curious type.

"I would like you to tutor my classmates and I on resonance and witch combat."

"Is this about Medusa?" They both flinched. That would be a yes. Hide puffed a sigh. "Have you run this be Lord Shinigami yet?"

"Yes." Maka even gave a nod of confirmation, that gleam in her eyes sending off warning alarms about expectation in the back of Hide's mind.

"Look," he started, pushing off the pillar to stand straight, "I can't make any promises. I'd have to talk with Kanekei first, we're a team and need to keep tabs on each other, y'know. He comes first. But..." Oh gods she was doing the puppy dog eyes! Why? How is she so good at that. Hide squeezed his eyes shut, flushing slightly in embarrassment on how easily that look could sway him. "But if he's up for I don't see why we can't do a few tutoring sessions."

As Hide turned away from Maka's small celebration with an equally stoked Soul he noticed a red haired man poking his head around a pillar a few feet down. It took a bit of squinting but he could make out the current deathscythe. "Um, why are you glaring at me like that?" Hide mumbled under his breath, just a little caught up in the apparent staring match he was now in.

It was Black Star's shout of "Listen" and a rough tug at the collar of his shirt that snapped Hide back into his immediate surroundings. A) When did he get here and B) Where the entire remedial class hiding just so they could hear his answer. It seemed like it. "Your meister better be prepared to get his ass kicked. I, the great Black Star have been training!"

"Please don't shout, I'm literally an inch away from you." Hide pushed off the smaller boy's grip and fixed his hoodie. "And Kaneki still has to agree to all this. Er- Hey, where are you going!"

 _︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿ヽ_ _(*0*_ _)_ _ノ︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿_

Kaneki quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Hide over the rim of his reading glasses. He took a quick sip of his coffee and stuck his thumb into the book he'd been reading as not to lose his place. The meister's gaze then traveled over everyone else.

"Kaneki, help me." Hide whimpered, face compressed into the table by a very enthused Black Star. Tsubaki, mercy that she was, had been trying to pull him off for about five minutes while the senior meister had been stunned into silent processing of what just happened.

"You want me to tutor you?"

Maka shifted slightly. "Ideal you and Mr. Hideyoshi, yes."

Kaneki leaned back into his chair and blinked a few more times. "Well, I suppose I did already promis Black Star some sword lessons..."

"Hell yeah!" The blue haired assassin leapt up onto the table, nearly sending Kaneki's coffee flying and stomping on Hide's head in the process.

"I'm going to cut him into a thousand pieces." The sword grumbled halfheartedly while rubbing his poor trod upon skull.


	12. The God and The Demon Prt 2

**Mustard-chan** **\- you have no idea how hard I want bear hug you right now. Reviews make my muse get off her lazy ass and help me write [jk luv you muse-y bae] so spamming me when I haven't written in a while is actually helpful in the "I still love you, plz come back!" kinda way. ;3**

 **Kisaragi Senketsu** **\- So how juiced is "SO juiced"? And if it increases general productivity and/or motivation where can I get some? xD**

 **Guest-** **YAAAAY I UPDATED! Now I just have to write a chapter on like 12 other stories (fml and my imagination that won't let me finish something before another ting gets started. rly screw 'em)**

* * *

Tutoring started off fairly different from what the remedial class expected. Kaneki split the meisters and weapons and Hide took the first lesson with his fellow weapons while Kaneki set to work with the remaining three.

"I think Black Star might be the only one to enjoy what he's got planned." The sword muttered to himself, leading the group farther into the wooded area. "Okay, well, let's start with introductions, yeah?" He turned on his heels to lean against a nearby tree. Without context it would probably look like a bunch of students loitering in the forest. "I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika, a sword, I lived in Tokyo as a kid. My resonance ability is an amorphous black mist that can either be used as armor or long range projectiles."

"I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty. We're pistols. Um, we grew up on the streets of New York and our resonance turns us into energy cannons."

"Soul Evans, I'm a scythe. Not really big on my home town or my family, but I guess you could say my family is rich. Lot of pressure that I just don't care for. My resonance gives me a power boost and makes my blade look more like a crescent moon."

Well Hide could relate to that.

"I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from the special weapon clan. I can turn into any tool a shinobi might use. My resonance is creating shadows that can fight along side my meister."

Hide crossed his arms thoughtfully. This could go very well or very poorly but they were the ones who wanted to learn. "Alright, I want you to take everything the DWMA has taught you and forget it." There were confused and startled looks aimed at him. To be expected. "We are weapons, living tools of war. We have to function on instinct and be able to make split second decisions rooted in a wealth of knowledge and intuition. The DWMA might give you discipline but as a Seniors, Kaneki and I were taught based in our natures as well." Hide pushed himself off the tree to stand before the younger weapons, transforming his right forearm. "How many of you can fend off an opponent by yourself if your meister is out of commission or you were caught unawares?"

The others looked around at each other, Tsubaki seeming to be the only one capable in a dire situation, mostly due to her versatility. It seemed that Soul could also do some fighting by transforming an arm, but not nearly enough to win against a matched opponent. Liz and Patty, if they are entirely on their own without both each other or Kid were rather useless; they never needed to figure out individual body part transformation.

Hide puffed a sigh. "As weapons we are on the front line. A meister is only as strong as their weapon and a weapon is only as skilled as their meister. First things first, I'm going to go over the basics of battle instinct and fundamental sensory abilities. As weapons we have a unique inclination to detecting and locating soul rhythms." The blonde lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his head, a slightly board expression on his face. "I'm going to transform and try to locate you," Hide explained while stabbing his already bladed arm into the ground. "There's a ring set up in the woods that you can't go past. When you get to your location mark it, wait a few minutes, then come back. I'm going to show you how accurate you can get with practice."

Hide lifted his body into a handstand, the rest of him shimmering into a sword while the others scattered. Tsubaki would likely be the hardest to locate given her stealth training. Soul was plenty loud, he'd likely be the easiest. Though if the sisters stayed together like that, finding them would be cake.

The sword smiled to himself and reached out towards Kaneki. He found it funny that the white haired boy came up with this clever trick, and he honestly felt kinda bad for what was about to happen. " _All clear._ "

" _Okay,_ " Kaneki's voice carried over the wavelength. " _I'm ready too, the meisters are taking a break from sparring._ "

They activated Demon Hunter. That experience with Mado got them both thinking on how far apart they could be before resonance stopped working, and surprisingly it seemed that with practice stretching their focus, they could extend the radius. Kaneki was just on the edge of their current limit meaning the plan was a 'go'.

Red creeped up his blade and he sent the mist crawling out into the forest, his normal sensory abilities heightened to a very unfair level for this 'game'. Tsubaki was up a tree, blending in with the shadows about thirty feet to his right. Soul ducked into the hollow overhang of a rock, set to carving the same symbol he had on his hoodie, both Liz and Patty were by the brook, trying to figure out where the edge of the line was, the furthest away. The mist condensed and shot out, grabbing them all Tsubaki about the ankle, Soul at the waist, Liz and Patty both by the arm, and dragged them back to the clearing, holding them all aloft.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. Kaneki and I do not have to be within a hundred feet of each other to resonate."

"What the hell!" Soul roared, trying to pry off the tendrel that held him and thrashing about. Kaneki's soft chuckle stilled him. All three of the other meisters that trailed behind were puffing in exhaustion and looking a little beaten up.

"Enjoy training with my meister?"

"No!" Black Star belted out, pointing at Kaneki and waving his other hand around. "This guy only speaks in riddles! I didn't get anything."

The Seniors paid no mind to the complaining and simply smiled at each other. "I don't think they passed our test, do you?" Hide dropped the weapons and Kaneki pulled him from the earth.

"No, I don't suppose they did. But they haven't even had that long to train with Stien so It's not very surprising."

"Should we tell them?"

"Not yet," Kaneki swung Hide's blade in an arch, in a ready stance for fencing. "I want to see how well they work together first. Then the lessons can really begin."

Maka stood a little taller. "Soul."

"On it." With that the scythe transformed and the other students took Maka's cue to also get battle ready.

"Heh, seven on two hardly seems fair, doesn't it Kaneki."

"Yes, Hide. They would need at least ten to put up a good fight." His meister grinned and shot forward for the first strike.


	13. Brevity of Wit

**Kisaragi Senketsu** **\- :3 Yesh. Also have I mentioned that I love Kill la Kill yet? No? I love kill la Kill (** **Kamui Senketsu** **) also, calm your tits dude. I'm in college, my time to write is limited and I want to put out the best possible 24/7. I got you so chill.**

 **Mustard-chan** **-... *burst of blue demon fire* Who are you calling mortal?! ... *awkward cough as flames extinguish* Sorry, spending too much time around certain 'people'... *tsudere mode activated* T-telling me those things won't make me w-write any faster, b-baka.**

 **Divine Paper Mars** **\- the sass is real.**

* * *

They were doing very well against Kaneki, but then again he was hardly moving to speed. Every time one of the juniors got close he would kick his feet off the ground and shoot out of their attack range. Kid was his only major concern as the young shinigami didn't need to be close range to attack. Maka grit her teeth in frustration and Black Star swore every time he missed.

The three meisters weren't the only ones frustrated. Kaneki and Hide could feel their immense potential, but being raised how they were, neither thought it beneficial to growth for power to just be given. So far they had been parrying and dodging but the white hair youth had enough. "Stop trying to hit me and hit me." His voice was cold, eye narrow slightly.

"I would hit you if you stopped jumping around, bastard!"

That was the last bit of push need for Kaneki's boundless patients to waver. He shot forward, Hide's blade flashing red briefly. Black Star flinched, staggering backwards as Tsubaki went flying from his grip, a very shallow cut along the back of the blue haired boy's hand. Maka moved in only for Kaneki to satch Soul's swing with his resonance.

He kneed Black Star in the stomach and threw both Soul and Maka at Kid who was too stunned to react in time. Kaneki flipped Hide around to tap the winded assassin at his feet with the flat of the blade. "Dead." He looked over his shoulder to where Maka and Kid were on the ground, each stiff from the razor sharp edge Hide's resonance had formed against their necks. "All of you would have died in seconds if I were a true enemy."

"What should we have done then?" Kid's voice was surprisingly calm and Kaneki sighed through his nose. The mist dissipated.

"Well for starters, don't be so obvious with your attack patterns." He tossed Hide to the side so the weapon could transform back, rolling a few joints to loosen up. "You have to understand, I cannot tell you how to become truly strong, that is something you must find yourselves. 'You are your weapon and your weapon is an extension of you.' That is the first principal of armed combat, even more so when we are here, the DWMA. Soul resonance isn't something one does, it's a state of existence, trusting another with everything you are." Kaneki glanced at Hide who smiled back at him and nodded once.

"Don't get too philosophical on them just yet, Kaneki." The blonde nudged his friend in the side. "They'll learn enough from Stein about working as a unit and wavelength interactions." Hide turned to the others with a warm grin on his face, "Don't get too discouraged, you did well for your first day and you were horribly~ outmatched." Hide puffed his chest out and leaned back into Kaneki with a smirk. "I'm thinking we go for ramen and then show them how we spar."

"Ramen isn't good for you, having it every day like I know you would." The senior meister laughed lightly leaning his own weight back to knock Hide back onto his own feet. "Though, getting something to eat sounds nice."

"Ous! I'm gonna pig out!"


	14. A Notebook

**So... I'm (kinda) back. I just wanted to work on something that I hadn't done in a while and felt inspired to do something with this. I'm sorry for leaving y'all hanging for... half a year or more ((HOlY SH!T! It's been THAT long?!)) A-Anyway, have some more gay-but-totally-not-gay-precious-tg-boys. :) I also kinda just spat this out without really going back to edit it so there may be a few typos... srry.**

* * *

Hide lay on the couch, groaning softly to himself. He'd eaten way too much and was now suffering for it. Kaneki had gone to bed a few hours ago at the blond's own insistence. Though Hide did have to admit, Kaneki was super cute when he's worried, but like sassy worried. He went to laugh and then flinched at the dull pain in his abdomen. "Ow... ow ow."

The sword rolled off the couch with a grunt and stumbled to his room. Even though the last few day had been calm, the foreboding feeling hadn't left Hide, even for a moment. While part of him believed it was just from Kaneki and the darkness he'd seen, another couldn't shake the image of that Tsukiyama Shuu person.

So, Hide did as he does best. He opened up his laptop, pulled his hoodie off, and looked for the one place information could be easily found. Hide went to the Internet. Looking up aspects probably wouldn't yield anything worth his time, that would be a last resort. But he knew three names of currently existing aspects. Judging from what Yamori said, "Kaneki" it didn't seem that the aspects change their names from one life to the next. It also wasn't without reason to assume that the family of an aspect didn't have at least one member other than the aspect themselves that knew. And also, from the fact that aspects seemed to have to be awakened to really become a demon...

Hide shook his head, typing out Tsukiyama's name into the search engine. Too much speculation wouldn't help anything. He needed solid facts right about now, and while he could ask Kaneki... Gods, it hurt to think he can't trust the white-haired youth's answers. But Hide just wouldn't know which soul he was talking to, if that even really mattered that much. The demon inside Kaneki seemed colder, more wary and hostile. It wasn't likely that he give Hide any straight answers...

The blond bit into his lower lip and growled under his breath, pulling his focus onto researching the current object of... was this fear? Concern? Whatever this feeling was, Hide didn't like it, not at all.

He scrolled through several cities, most of which talked about the Tsukiyama conglomerate. Apparently it is a massive parent company with a lot of influence in Japan. The founder's image was nowhere to be found, but the name was strikingly familiar. Tsukiyama Shuu. Shuu wasn't that uncommon a name though, so without an image attached there was no real way to tell. Hide bit his thumb, eyes flicking over the illuminated screen, his only source of light at the moment. The days were getting darker faster. For some reason, that notion made a shiver tickle up his spine.

The sword located an interview with the heir to the current company CEO. Also named Tsukiyama Shuu. The charming yet equally unsettling smile, the purple-tinted hair, the flashy suit... This was him, the aspect that Kaneki said betrayed him in a past life. This was the demon whose shadow Hide still felt halfway around the world.

Hide plugged in his headphones and listen to the interview, watching Tsukiyama's mannerisms and memorizing his posture, speech patterns, every subtle detail he could. He needed to be able to recognize the similarities. The sword pulled out a notebook he'd never used before for classes and flipped it open. He started by writing down everything he knew, every innocuous thought, every little quirk he'd ever seen. There was a section dedicated to what the Reaper had told him, a section for their fight with Jason, speculation on Aogiri's involvement with aspects, a detailed sketch of Yamori's soul and whatever those limbs were coming out of his lower back. A section also for Shuu where those little mannerisms were recorded. Hide put down information on the company and wrote an entire paragraph of questions, most of which pertained to how an aspect knew they were and aspect, the involvement of their families, and other such insights into an aspect's impact on human society around them.

Finally, with a deep breath and the only hesitation Hide felt in even making such a journal, he wrote Kaneki's name at the top of one page. Hide poured everything he knew about his meister into those pages, from the way he talked, to how he sat. The sword drew a sketch of Kaneki's face, the subtle smile in his dark eyes, completely from memory. He'd almost forgot to leave the other's hair white. Hide's froze, tears blurring the corners of his vision and he blinked them away. No, he needed to do this. Watching Kaneki is his job now too. Kaneki isn't human anymore, not entirely. He's dangerous. He one of these things, a demon in human form that devours human souls... He's... He's...

Hide couldn't do it. He slammed the journal shut, dropping his pen and shooting to his feet. The chair toppled over with a bang and his headphones had been yanked from the desktop speakers. "Well that's quite the interesting story, Mr. Tsukiyama," the female interviewer's voice hid the sounds of Hide's ragged breathing, the blond trying to keep himself from spiraling back into seeing those horrors from Kaneki's demon soul that day. It's hard to imagine that was only two weeks or so ago. "I'm sure our community will prosper with such a particular man at the head of the conglomerate. Though," she scooted closer to Shuu, "we are all curious about your artistic works. You mentioned that novel you're writing earlier, but I've got to ask, is there someone special you based the main love interest on? It doesn't seem like such a well crafted work could come without first hand experience."

He smiled at the interviewer. "I'm glad you asked, _cheri_. My muse's name will remain my little secret, but he is the reason I create, a god among men you could say. Something about his presence always chills and excites me. I find that whenever I even think of him I become inspire and _must_ write my thoughts down."

Hide's hand tightened into a fist and he paused the interview rather aggressively, leaning forward on his desk. The blond spread his palms over the cool wood and took several deep breaths, glaring at the notebook lying there oh so innocently.

"Hide?" Kaneki pushed open the door a bit more and their eyes met. The blond pushed himself back upright, turning to face his meister, body between the notebook and the other boy. "Hide, I heard a crash. Are you okay?"

He quickly wiped his eyes and shook his head. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Heh uh, I was watching a video of a horror game and got really startled by a jumpscare. It's no big deal."

"Uh... hu." Kaneki gave him a firm once over, scanning Hide's form through the darkness, one hand on the doorframe and the other clenched around the doorknob, leaning into it. The weapon stared back at his meister, memorizing every little thing that he'd come to know and love. The way Kaneki's brow pinched in a mix of concern, relief, and irritation. The soft shine to those deep grey eyes belying the sharp mind hidden behind them. "So, you're stomach's feeling better?"

"Oh, uh yeah... Jee hadn't even noticed." The sword flushed slightly. He was, in fact, feeling better.

Kaneki glanced out into the living room. "Well it's late so get some rest. We have those three from the remedial class to tutor tomorrow."

"O-okay."

An awkward silence stretched out before them, neither really breaking eye contact, both trying to puzzle something out about the other.

"... Hide?"

"Yeah?"

"What..." Kaneki looked away then sighed, pushing the door fully open and walking the last step into Hide's room, still staring directly into the blond's eyes. "What really happened when we fought Yamori?"

Hide's blood turned to ice. Kaneki's left eye had turned red, glowing in the low light.


	15. A Promise

**Alright, so I felt inspired to write another chapter with this, so here we all are, at 1 am putting the finishing touches on some old works and posting a fresh chapter. Hope you all enjoy it! see you tomorrow maybe?**

* * *

The weapon shook, gripping his hands behind his back to try hiding it. Hide glanced at that one glowing eye, taking shallow breaths through his nose to keep the casual smile on his face. "T-The fight with-"

"I know you lied to me Hide." Kaneki finally broke the eye contact, pacing forward into the room and closing the distance between them. Hide flinched when his meister saw Tsukiyama Shuu's face plastered over the glowing screen behind him. "Like you keep lying to me." The aspect fixed Hide with and it tore at the sword's heartstrings with the look of pain and betrayal in those mismatched eyes.

"I-... Lord Death demanded my silence. If I tell you... we'll be separated and you might even be killed." Hide let his arms fall, the smile gone from his face and pleading in his gaze. "Are you absolutely sure you want to know?"

Kaneki remained quiet for what felt like an eternity, the weight of his silence crushing down on the blond's lungs just as tears welled up and over onto his cheeks. Every modicum of his being violently rebelled at the very thought of losing his meister, his Kaneki. Yamori had been a close call and it nearly destroyed him. He couldn't go through that again, not knowing it would be his fault, that he could have prevented it all.

Hide's meister watched the silent tears, reaching up a thumb to wipe them away. "You're... afraid for me? Heh... Every time." Kaneki sighed, morosely, leaning forward into Hide's chest and pressing his ear against the sword to catch the fluttering of his weapon's heart. "We keep pushing each other away, don't we?" The meister wrapped his arms gently around Hide, his grip tense yet not painful, clutching tightly onto the fabric of the blond's shirt as if trying to press all the space between them away with this one embrace.

A few weeks ago, Hide would've been over the moon at this affection, but now it felt sour and wrong. The sword didn't try to distance himself physically; if anything he returned Kaneki's hug and cupped a hand in that soft white hair. That was it, the white hair, the tired aura, the coldness that melted away the moment Kaneki wanted something from him. It was very subtle and very manipulative. How much could he ask from his meister? How much could he take before Kaneki said enough and grew sick of this game?

Should he play along? Hide swallowed thickly, thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Kaneki, to Kaneki. They would be hollow and meaningless if his meister didn't want him that way. He had to make a choice here, one he'd probably regret for the rest of his life. "Kaneki, sleep with me tonight, okay? Tomorrow, we'll pack up the apartment, cancel our lease and leave Death City. ...I'll tell you everything, anything you want to know, anything you want to hear, I'll tell you, just please, let's not stay here. Please." Hide was shaking, the tears prickling at his eyes again. He couldn't trust this boy, but he couldn't turn from him either. Damn his foolish heart!

His meister let him go, standing up straight once again and staring into Hide's eyes. The red glow had grown brighter before fading back into a dull hue, cycling around and around like the sleep indicator light on a computer. Kaneki glanced at Hide's lips and the sword realized his mistake in wording only after his meister pressed a soft kiss on them. The blond jolted and pushed Kaneki back slightly. "Not like that! Not if you don't want to..."

"Who said that I-"

"Don't jerk around my heart, Ken!" Hide shouted into the quiet apartment, his previously church-mouse silent tear breaking into gasping sobs. "Don't... not like this."

Kaneki pulled him into a hug, tucking Hide's head under his chin and rubbing the blond's back in soothing circles. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Hide. I shouldn't have done that. You're right as usual." The joking warmth was back in his tone, so familiar and so gentle. It was like water to a man dying of thirst. Oh, how badly Hide needed to hear Kaneki like this, his kind and caring self, reserved and calm. The melody of his meister's souls faded into one singular rhythm, the one he's known by heart for so long. It hurt to hear his Kaneki again, hurt because this only proved how much his meister has changed. "Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

Kaneki lead him over to the bed and coerced him out of his clothes, pulling off the tight, long sleeve undershirt he'd been wearing. The meister dropped onto the bed and yanked the messily made covers down. When Hide didn't move, Kaneki sighed through his nose, taking the blond's hand and gently pulling him down onto the sheets. Hide's face hit the pillow, one hand still in Kaneki's grip while the rest of him curled up slightly, just overcome with what tomorrow would bring, what he'd resolved to do in order to protect his meister, even from Lord Death.

"Hey," the white-haired youth whisper, squeezing Hide's hand, "look at me."

The sword obeyed, taking in all the features he'd known for so long. If Kaneki dyed his hair, it would be like looking back through time. For some reason that made him even more miserable. This wasn't his meister changing back, there was no changing back. The Kaneki he knew always was part of that aspect, just a fragment of his true nature. Hide didn't think he could stand it, feeling like he'd never known Kaneki at all. Still, without the glowing red eye, he could at least let himself pretend for a night, even if it's just tonight.

Hide smiled. "Like that time when we were eight, right?"

Kaneki nodded, a shy smile of his own, tightening his grip on Hide's hand, pressed between his two palms. "We were up all night because of the thunderstorm."

"I still hate lightning..." The sword edged closer to his meister, pressing their foreheads together in a repetition of the past. "Where do you want to go, Kaneki? Tell me, and I'll definitely take you there."

"Hmm, anywhere?" Kaneki mumbled, already sleepy even as Hide finally started drifting off. "I'd like to go to Hawaii, but right now, I want to go home. Let's go home, Hide, to Japan."

"Okay, to Japan... We'll leave... tomorrow..."


End file.
